Interective, on-line real-time clinical electroencephalogram (EEG) computer analysis systems (ADIEEG) are being developed based upon parallel spectral and time domain analysis. The spectral analysis computes eight channels of power and simple coherence spectra with bandwidth to 64 Hz. Using ensemble averages of non-overlapping one-half to twosecond Fast Fourier Transforms, it produces interactively alterable isometric displays of spectral functions. The time domain analysis used heuristic criteria of wave shape and context to isolate sharp transient waveforms (spikes and sharp waves) of potential clinical significance. Current development focuses on the clinically significant features such as asymmetries and focci of power and coherence. The system in its current state is used daily in drug research and in studies on the epilepsies and brain tumors.